Granizados
by Marinuqui
Summary: Estaba harta de recibir tantos granizados. Y que la gente se riese de ella. Pero eso puede cambiar, ¿no? Faberry. Es decir, femmslash, yuri. One-Short


Fue empapada por el granizo, aunque parecía importarle bien poco. Estaba acostumbrada a los insultos, y no iba a ser una excepción en ese lugar. A veces, no entendía la razón de todo aquello, aunque rápidamente se percataba que era por su forma de ser. Tampoco es que nadie fuese perfecto, pero ella parecía caracterizarse por ese toque de arrogancia y, de vez en cuando, narcisista. Pero no lo era. Era una forma de ocultarse, de fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así.

Se sentía débil ante los demás, como si el fuego estuviese a punto de abrasar su alma con tal intensidad que ella misma se sorprendería. Pero lo que más le causaba daño eran las burlas de los demás. Se sobresaltó en el sitio, bajando la vista con el fin de salir corriendo. De alejarse de ese lugar y sollozar tranquila, sin los gritos y las risas de sus compañeros. Levantó el mentón con dignidad y se encogió de hombros, frunciendo esos labios suyos. Pero antes de marcharse de allí, su mirada se cruzó con la de ella

Esa esencia felina que poseía, y no podía dejar de sonreír con cierta sorna. No le gustaba. Detestaba todo aquello. Pero que ella se riese ya era lo peor que le podía suceder. No la odiaba. Al contrario. Sentía algo que le desconcertaba en el fondo. Algo tan intenso que le asustaba. Y lo peor de todo es que la otra la detestaba. Solo había que ver como se comportaba. Y por eso apartó sus pupilas de su figura, girándose y sintiendo su cabello seguir su movimiento, agachando la cabeza y acelerando el paso, dirigiéndose hacia el baño de las chicas

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó al espejo para poder ver su rostro. Este estaba empañado de esa tonalidad azul. De esa que no se quitaba fácilmente. Suspiró, sacando un pañuelo de sus pantalones vaqueros, pero con ese estilo propio de ella. La morena se detuvo un instante, volviendo otra vez con fuerza para quitarse aquella mancha que no parecía salir. Farfulló unas palabras que no se podían comprender y se mordió el labio con fuerza, agachando su cabeza para poder calmarse. Lo pensaba. Todo saldría bien. En algún momento le dejarían de echar esos granizados en la cara… ¿No?

-Déjame a mí-Una voz resonó en su espalda, y cuando levantó la mirada, sus labios se entre abrieron ante la incredulidad

Allí estaba ella. Con ese uniforme de tonalidad rojiza, blanca y negra. Llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en esa coleta que tan bien le quedaba. Su cuerpo parecía moldeado por un ser divino, aunque Rachel sabía que era por su entrenamiento constante. Y merecía la pena. Quinn era hermosa de todas las formas. Se reprendió ante ese pensamiento. Por primera vez, la diva de la escuela se veía intimidada por la animadora más famosa de allí. Y tenía sus razones. Sobre todo porque los labios de Quinn dejaron escapar una sonrisa coqueta. Y eso le sorprendió en cierto modo

La muchacha se acercó a ella con paso lento, tomando del lavabo el pañuelo mojado. Tomó la barbilla de la morena entre sus manos, con cuidado. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro con cuidado, con la finalidad de que la otra no se apartase. Con calma, posó el papel en la zona que aún se encontraba con la mancha del granizo y con suavidad, empezó a limpiar ese rostro que se mostraba perplejo, y como para no estarlo

-¿Estás bien?-Se interesó la rubia sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de la morena, que no era muy capaz de controlar la respiración aquella

-Sí…-Contestó perpleja-Estoy acostumbrada a ello-Se limitó a aclarar

-Lo sé-Murmuró la más blanquecina de las dos-Deberías no ser tan…

-¿Tan qué? Mira, Fabray, si vienes para insultarme más, te lo puedes ahorrar-Replicó con fuerza Rachel, apartándose y girándose

La otra se quedó sin habla, limitándose a observarla con cuidado. Tenía la gran tentación de posar su mano derecha sobre la espalda de la otra. Con un cariño que ni ella era capaz de entender por qué estaba allí. Y en otra ocasión, saldría huyendo para no parecer tan débil delante de Berry. De la joven que parecía estar nerviosa ante su presencia. Pero por una extraña razón, ese día el miedo se había agazapado al interior de su corazón. Y ahora, sus manos se dejaban posar en su espalda, con tal firmeza que eso hizo que la otra parpadease con inseguridad, pero sin llegar a alejarse. Era como si le hiciese daño que eso pudiese llegar a pasar. Y también, la otra parecía que no quería que eso sucediese. Y que se quedasen allí durante horas. Y horas, y horas.

-No venía a insultarte-Bramó, posando sus pupilas en las de Rachel, que la miraba a través del reflejo del espejo-Solo quería saber cómo estabas.-Y eso era lo que más le resultaba extraño a la otra

Se giró sobre si misma, quedando a una escasa distancia de la otra. Quizás es que fuese esa sonrisa que rememoraba en su mente. O puede que el rostro de ella a tan solo centímetros del suyo. Las ganas de poder acariciar la piel de este, con una lentitud propia de las películas románticas. De las escenas de los teatros. Esas historias de amor que casi nadie podía dejar de soñar. Con el deseo de que pudiese llegar a pasar algo parecido entre ellas dos. Un sueño iluso. Un sueño que nunca se cumpliría. Tragó saliva con esmero, y por primera vez, se enfrentó a Quinn, sin dejarse cohibir por ella

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene ese interés repentino?-Instó por saber. Tenía derecho a comprender que era todo aquello. Y porqué . La razón de ese encuentro entre las dos personas que supuestamente se odiaban con sus corazones

-¿Tiene que ser una razón específica?-Cuestionó la joven-Simplemente es así, Rachel-Su nombre en los labios de ella parecía una armonía dulce-Simplemente…-Susurró con cuidado

Su mano se colocó en el cabello de la otra, acariciándolo con lentitud, con una suavidad que sorprendía a la morena. Se dejaba perder por el aroma dulce de la animadora. Ese olor a fresa. Era tan sumamente sensual…Y le gustaba. ¡Claro que le gustaba! Y no sabía que era aquello que sentía en el interior de ella. Era algo demasiado intenso. Se moría por poder estrecharla entre sus brazos y perderse en su cuello. Sentir todo con los pelos de sus brazos en punta ante las caricias que ella soñaba. Y la otra mano de la rubia se posó sobre su hombro, descubierto en parte. Era el roce de sus respectivas pieles lo que les hizo estremecerse. Poder fijar entonces su mirada en la de ella. Quedarse en blanco por ello. No entender bien que era todo aquello, pero aparcar el miedo a un lado y dejarse llevar por lo que so corazón le indicaba

-Quinn…-Replicó ella sin muchas ganas, tragando saliva mientras que la otra intercalaba sus ojos entre los suyos y sus labios

Y es que, deseaba saborearlos con calma. Eso era lo que le llevaba mucho tiempo pidiendo el cuerpo. Que la besase con calma. Sin prisa. Y a la vez, que fuese apasionado, con el ardor quemando su cuerpo ante el calor. Ese placer que era tenerla tan cerca. Y es que, la animadora no dudó demasiado. No quería hacerlo. No quería esperar a arrepentirse de ello. Podía fingir que eso no estaba a punto de suceder, pero desde hacía tiempo buscaba la forma de librarse de ese sentimiento, sin conseguirlo siquiera. Lo tenía claro. Estaba enamorada de Rachel. ¡Maldita Berry! Pero en el fondo era la satisfacción lo que se apoderaba de ella. El cumplir su fantasía más ansiada

Sus manos, entonces, marcando su territorio, se posaron en la línea de la espalda de ella, invitándola a que la rozase. Y es que sus cuerpos, deseosos, se tocaron por un instante. Los pechos de ambas mujeres. Y eso fue el detonante de todo aquello. Los labios de la morena se apoderaron de los de la otra, sin control en su cuerpo, amando así a la muchacha de cabello dorado. Esta se dejaba besar con necesidad, dejando sin respiración a la diva del "Glee" club. Ya no quedaba más espacio. Eran sus lenguas las que tomaban posesión de ese encuentro entre ellas. Un algo inimaginable para quienes la conociesen. Todos creían que se odiaban a muerte

Pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Eran dos jóvenes que se besaban sin nada más que añadir al respecto. ¿Qué sucedería después? Puede que Rachel se marchase. O Quinn. O que se volverían a encontrar en el baño cada vez que el granizado chocaba contra el rostro de la morena. Que la rubia le limpiase el rostro con esmero para recibir como recompensa un beso con sabor a menta, a fresa, a chocolate o cualquier otro sabor. Sí, sin duda alguna, a Rachel al final le encantaría el granizado. Solamente por poder entremezclarlo con el sabor de la rubia


End file.
